Grawitacja
by Oresammie
Summary: Zwykły problem z fizyką i odkrywanie nowych wzorów? Czym jest grawitacja? Zelo x Bang YAOI


Nie wiedziałem, że patrzenie w kartki jest takie męczące. Siedzę i chyba już pół godziny wpatruję się w ten durny podręcznik. Fizyka – poziom podstawowy, jak głosi tytuł. Z tą moją wiedzą powinienem mieć poziom przed-przed-podstawowy. Leniwie przenoszę spojrzenie na Banga i ziewam demonstracyjnie. Lata dookoła tych szafek tak, jakby się paliło. Och, a jednak się pali. Obserwuję, jak próbuje ścierką ugasić mały pożar na patelni. Jak zwykle stara się coś ugotować tak, żeby nas nie otruć. A głównie mnie. Nie wiem, o co mu chodzi, przecież umiem gotować (makaron, ale zawsze to coś!) i nie umrę z głodu. Swoją drogą... Jeszcze trochę posępię od niego jedzenia.  
Ze znudzoną miną wracam do mojej pracy domowej z fizyki. Naprawdę, ludzie, którzy ją wymyślili, musieli być nienormalni. Albo mieli za dużo żelek. Przez chwilę czytam fragment tekstu o prawach fizyki, ale okazuje się to ponad moją cierpliwość.  
- Baaaang – jęczę z udawanym udręczeniem. Do moich uszu dochodzi dźwięk upadającego metalu i ciche przekleństwo Guk'a. Ups, chyba upuścił na siebie rozgrzaną łopatkę. Gdy odwraca się do mnie z morderczą miną gryzę końcówkę ołówka, żeby powstrzymać chichot.  
- Jelly, jesteś masochistą?  
- Nie, czemu pytasz? – odpowiadam mu wyjmując rysik z ust. Wygląda groźnie, mam zacząć się bać?  
- Bo chyba chcesz umrzeć.  
- Kiedy odniosłeś takie wrażenie? Ja jestem niewinne, udręczone dziecko, które zmusiłeś do nauki fizyki!  
- Niewinny, udręczony bachorku, od pół godziny wpatrujesz się w tą samą stronę w książce. Z łaski swojej mógłbyś mi nie przeszkadzać, gdy próbuję ugotować coś, czym cię nie otruję. Chyba że naprawdę tego chcesz.  
- Ale Bangie, ja tego naprawdę nie rozumiem! – zignorowałem oczywisty przytyk do mojej „nauki" przez ten cały czas. Ciekawe, kiedy zdążył mnie obserwować?  
- To idź do YoungJae, on powinien ci to wytłumaczyć. I nie jedz słodyczy, nie mam zamiaru później cię karmić – burknął do mnie, udając złego. On nigdy nie potrafi być zły. Tak naprawdę Bang to taka panda o 182 cm wzrostu – niby ma kły, a nie gryzie. Co miałem zrobić? Zebrałem swój podręcznik i notatki, chwyciłem deskorolkę i wyszedłem zanim groźny miś się rozgniewa.  
Chwilę później manewrowałem między tłumem odpychając się co jakiś czas. Jak ja nienawidzę chodzić. To takie nuuudne zajęcie. Jak wy możecie chodzić?! Widocznie nigdy nie postawili was na deskorolce, niegodziwcy. Podjeżdżając pod mieszkanie YJ z niezadowoleniem zszedłem z mojego ulubionego środka transportu i zacząłem żmudną wędrówkę po schodach. Zmachany ustałem pod odpowiednimi drzwiami i wcisnąłem dzwonek opierając się o niego. Widocznie ciągły sygnał zmobilizował Yoo do szybkiego działania, bo drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a ja zostałem wciągnięty do środka.  
- ZELO! Mógłbyś chociaż raz tego nie robić! – jęknął do mnie, masując uszy.  
- Nie marudź, nie znasz się na żartach – burknąłem z szerokim uśmiechem. – Jak ci przeszkadza dzwonek, to go zmień. Może na Sonatę Księżycową?  
- … Nie zdziw się, gdy zamontuję ci kiedyś w domu Hymn do pomidorów. – Jae tylko pokręcił głową na moje pomysły.  
- A istnieje taki?! Gdzie go usłyszałeś?! – pomidory są moją słabą stroną. Zdarzało się, że Bang dla zabawy zawieszał pomidorka na wędce i ganiał mnie tak po całym domu. Podstępna panda.  
- Kupię ci kilogram pomidorów jeśli przestaniesz wieszać się na moim dzwonku i psuć taki świetny sprzęt.  
- Tylko kilogram?!  
- Pięć.  
- Umowa stoi!  
- Właściwie po co przyszedłeś?  
- Bang mnie wyrzucił z domu. Już mnie nie kocha! – zrobiłem smutną minkę, ale gdy nie doczekałem się odpowiedniej reakcji odpowiedziałem z westchnieniem – Fizyka mnie pokonała w bitwie umysłów.  
Słysząc to Young parsknął – szczęściarz, on nigdy nie miał z tym problemów! Chwilę później rozsiadłem się u niego w pokoju otoczony moimi notatkami i z otworzoną książką.  
- Poczekaj, zaraz ci coś przyniosę! – chyba powinienem zaniepokoić się na widok tych świecących oczu. Równie dobrze mogłem iść do zoo albo, o zgrozo, do biblioteki! Yoo wrócił niosąc mnóstwo sprzętu elektronicznego.  
- Eee... Jae... – zawahałem się nad słusznością rozstawiania dookoła mnie kilku kilogramów metalu z kablami, jednak on mnie nie słuchał. Gdy obok mnie wylądował kolejny laptop i tablet z otworzonymi stronami o fizyce, pomyślałem, że może jeszcze mam szansę uciec. Przez okno. Na dywanie.  
- No, to powinno ci pomóc! – po skończonym ustawianiu Young wypowiedział się wreszcie, patrząc z dumą na swój sprzęt – Miłej nauki!  
Zostałem sam z tym wszystkim. Ratunku...?  
Po pół godzinie wśród urządzeń zaczęły mnie boleć oczy. Za dużo ekraników! Właściwie nie dowiedziałem się niczego, bo wszystkie teksty, jakie otworzył mi Jae, były tekstami naukowymi. Nie każdy jest geniuszem fizycznym. Chrzanię to, wracam do Banga, choćby miał mnie zjeść. Powoli zebrałem swoje materiały, uważając, żeby nie potrącić żadnego z urządzeń – Yoo chyba by mnie zamordował. Zastałem go w pokoju gościnnym, gdzie z pasją uderzał w ekranik urządzenia.  
- Emm... Young. To było bardzo pouczające, ale... Bang już ugotował obiad, tak, muszę wracać na obiad! – mój rozmówca spojrzał na mnie i zaczął się śmiać. Stałem z niezbyt inteligentną miną próbując dociec, o co mu chodzi.  
- Zelo, nie musisz się tłumaczyć! – dalej się śmiał – Po prostu to jest coś, do czego musisz dojść na swój sposób i żaden sprzęt ci w tym nie pomoże.  
Osz to wredny, żółty...  
- Pozdrów Banga. Musisz być niezłym masochistą, skoro jesz to, co on gotuje.  
- To i tak lepsze od jedzenia HimChan'a. – burknąłem.  
- Też fakt. – zastanowił się przez chwilę – Guk nie próbował ci wytłumaczyć fizyki? Przecież był w tym całkiem niezły.  
...niech ja go dorwę. A powiedział, że jest w tym beznadziejny!  
- Nie, twierdził, że to nie jego dział. – odpowiedziałem z załamaniem – Poza tym, gdy dziesiąty raz upuścił gorącą łopatkę na swoją stopę przestał być przyjazny.  
Wciąż umierając ze śmiechu zamykał za mną drzwi. No pięknie. I jak ja się tego nauczę?! Ze smętną miną wracałem do domu – do mieszkania Banga – rozmyślając o swoim smutnym losie, jeśli do jutra nie odrobię tych zadań. Otworzyłem drzwi bez zwykłego entuzjazmu, odłożyłem deskorolkę i rzuciłem torbę na ziemię. Wchodząc do kuchni zarejestrowałem ostry zapach przypraw i sosu. Bang właśnie nakładał własną kombinację mięsa, ryżu i sosu do miseczek.  
- I jak ci poszło? – zapytał, z uwagą wpatrując się w gorące danie, które przekładał.  
- Beznadziejnie. Jae rozłożył dookoła mnie milion urządzeń i kazał czytać jakiś naukowy tekst. W czym to mi pomoże odrobić pracę domową? – Z westchnieniem rzuciłem się na krzesło i oparłem podbródek na dłoniach. Bang parsknął i odwrócił się w moją stronę. Zauważyłem, że umazał się sosem na policzku. Wolę nie wiedzieć, co tu się działo, jak mnie nie było. Zamiast tego zmieniłem temat.

- Słyszałem od Yoo, że byłeś całkiem niezły w fizyce.  
Z satysfakcją obserwowałem, jak się zmieszał. Ha, teraz mi się nie wywinie.  
- Tak powiedział? – zapytał zakłopotany – Wcale tak nie było.  
- Próbujesz mnie zwieść? A może uwieść? – zamruczałem robiąc słodką minę.  
Bang ze zrezygnowaną miną postawił przede mną miseczkę i przysiadł się.  
- Zelo, musisz samodzielnie zrozumieć fizykę. Najlepiej ci to wyjdzie, jeśli sam do tego dojdziesz. Bez oszukiwania – czyli naciągania mnie.  
Naburmuszony zabrałem się za jedzenie. Potrawa okazała się... dobra.  
- Bangie, na pewno nie zamówiłeś na wynos? Coś nie wierzę, że to twoje dzieło – rzuciłem złośliwie, żeby dostać od niego spojrzenie pt. jedz ty mały, cholerny króliku.  
- Jak ci nie pasuje, to następnym razem ty gotujesz – ironia wyraźnie przebijała się w jego wypowiedzi. Faktycznie, lepiej być cicho, jeśli nie chcę nas otruć.  
Po obiedzie Guk zniknął w swoim pokoju, a ja z westchnieniem zabrałem książkę od fizyki i rozłożyłem się w pokoju gościnnym. Spędziłem pół dnia próbując rozgryźć przykłady i zrozumieć logikę tych zadań. Chyba naprawdę powinienem wrócić do podstawówki. Zrezygnowany położyłem się z książką na twarzy – może wiedza sama mi wejdzie? Kilka minut później usłyszałem cichy odgłos kroków i podręcznik został ze mnie zdjęty. Z miną wyrażającą poddanie się patrzyłem na Banga, który wyglądał, jak by był... niezadowolony?  
- Chodź.  
Chwyciłem jego dłoń i podniosłem się z kanapy. Rozłożył moje książki i zadania na stole i powoli zaczął tłumaczyć. Założył do czytania prostokątne okulary w cienkiej oprawce, co nadawało mu wygląd nauczyciela. Najbardziej zdziwiło mnie, że pokazywał mi sposoby, przez które nie musiałem znać tych wszystkich poplątanych reguł. Tylko podstawianie. Hmm. Chyba zacznę go częściej prosić o pomoc przy lekcjach. Skończyliśmy moje zadania w godzinę. Była już dosyć późna pora. Siedziałem przy stole, opierając się na jednej ręce i obserwując jak Bang coś mi tłumaczy. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie na myśl, że udaje poważnego, gdy tak naprawdę pasjonuje go to.  
- Jelly, skup się.  
Głos Guk'a wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie.  
- Chcę ci pokazać pewien wzór.  
Poczułem ucisk na nadgarstku, a po chwili byłem ciągnięty w stronę jego sypialni.  
- Jaki znowu wzór? – zdumiony truchtałem za nim, próbując połączyć ze sobą fakty.  
Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nami zostaliśmy w ciemności. Słyszałem spokojny oddech Banga. Poczułem, jak przesuwa swój ciężar do przodu, przez co spadliśmy na jego łóżko.  
- Wszystko dookoła nas przyciąga grawitacja – szept przerwał milczenie. – Zdaje się, że znasz już wzór na grawitację. Miłość jest grawitacją. Chyba niechcący sam się tego nauczyłeś.  
Leżąc później na granicy świadomości i snu rozmyślałem o tym, że muszę wziąć korki z grawitacji. Powinna mnie uziemiać, nie uskrzydlać. Popracuję nad tym z Bangiem. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie obserwując, jak niewinnie wygląda, gdy śpi. W tym momencie nawiedziło mnie jedno z moich cudownych skojarzeń. Stary niedźwiedź mocno śpi. Cichy śmiech przerwał ciszę. To będą ciekawe korepetycje.


End file.
